ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Prankster
Moved "Additional Tips" section from main article from main page to talk page where it is more appropriate. Please put additional tips here. --Wayka 06:30, 26 February 2007 (EST) ---- Additional Tips Just soloed on 99 SAM. Hagakure>>Konzen-Ittai>>Tachi: Shoha (fully merited, 9/12 STR merits, decent STR gear) and it was over. I'm sure any 99 SAM would be able to burn through it in only a few WS without good gear or merits. YbrikMetaknight (talk) 20:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Way to easy for level 90 (blu/nin it got through my shadows and stoneskin then was dead). Any job could probably solo this, i'd still buff though as its a flea (didnt see what dmg it did as it didnt hit me past stoneskin) -Defiledsickness Solo'd by a 75 PLD/RDM with stoneskin, reprisal and phalanx, very easy fight, didnt have to cure myself at all. Kyonleingod~ A 75 SAM can put up seigan and third eye, and then beat this with 5-7ws or less (sekka, meikyo, meditate). A PLD can tank this fight easily; the low damage and high rate of attack by the Chigoe builds TP from Shield Mastery at an extremely fast pace. The damage reduction on Sentinel reduces the hits of the Chigoe to an average of under 10 damage. A 70+ PLD and a healer can easily duo this fight. A 75 RDM/BLM can solo this NM by simply using Gravity, Sleep, and Bind to kite it then nuke away at it. In short: Kite and nuke and thats it. A 72+ BST can solo this as well, use the nearby spiders and be ready for multiple pet swaps. Have Blink and Stoneskin up at all times, or if you're /NIN keep shadows up constantly on pet swaps. Don't engage at all until Chigoe has barely any HP left. Alternatively you can familiar a crawler (lvl 72-74) from across the map and it can take it out solo. A 75 MNK can duo this with a mage job, using counterstance the NM rarely hits and kills itself, Asuran Fists knocks it down more than 50%. A SMN70+ can solo or Duo this with a Phys Job . Kiting room will be needed if solo'd . Fenrir works best do to the chigoe's hi rate of evasion . Eclipse Bite deals about 50% unmeritted . A 75 BLM/RDM with solo this NM with 3 tier II Ancient Magic Spells(via merits) and manafront up by 1st buffing with stoneskin, blink, and Phalanx. As soon as the mob pops use stun>Sleep and once asleep use gravity. Then proceed to use your tier II ancient magic.(I Opened with Freeze II on icesday) Then sleep and and cast again and repeat til no MP is left then use manafront to finish him off. NOTE: you can rest in between sleeps, but his resitant increases each time so not much MP can be regained. Also, this is just what I used, perhaps it could be solo'd using Tier IV magic. Duo THF/NIN75 and RDM/WHM72 with good evasion stuff it's easy but impossible without heal. Duo'd by 74 THF/NIN and 74 DNC/NIN. This dude hits ridiculous fast, I can not stress this enough. If you are DNC you will need to build TP first, no way around it. Be ready to Curing Waltz IV often, shadows drop so fast may not even be worth it. Luckily, he's pretty weak, and Dancing Edge did some pretty good damage. Because of the NM's high attack speed, it's not recommended to use any Spikes buffs if you plan to sleep it - it's possible for the NM to attack you after you sleep it, take damage from the spikes, and wake itself up. I learned that the hard way. --Gojiras 01:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Question If you pop the mob and 2 people kill it can both click on the ??? again or will you have to kill it again.Exzir 15:44, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :In answer to the above, if multiple people need to do this, get everyone to touch the ??? at once, only one Plague Chigoe spawns (confirmed as of right now, myself and a WHM friend both touched it at once, only one Chigoe spawned, we both got the Map). --Vasante 10:41, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Only one person in your party needs to click the ??? for the first cutscene. After the Chigoe is defeated, everyone must check the ??? to receive the map. Cutscene NPCs In case someone wants to make CS NPC pages for them later: The former adventurer's name is Alcander The elvaan carpet seller is Yazweel The hume merchant is Imeeya (also appears in Striking a Balance) The prankster is Tinga-Matonga --Kreutz 13:37, 30 March 2009 (UTC) 1% MP / hit theory I suspect that the MP drained is not some random amount based on your max MP but is in fact 1% of your MP per hit. I spawned the mob as a taru smn/sch (1175 mp) and it did 11 MP of aspir when it hit me, an elvaan whm/blm (976 MP) got hit for 9 mp per hit . Both of these numbers correspond to 1% of our MP pools rounded down to the nearest whole. If anyone has contrary experience, please note it. Also, oddly, shiva didn't get hit for any MP, tho there's no reason as while avatars have MP, i'm not aware they can become out of MP. Also, this would give away an avatars max MP which there would be no way to tell otherwise. --Takophiliac 00:59, 21 July 2009 (UTC)